In mobile communication networks, there is always a challenge to obtain good performance and capacity for a given communications protocol, its parameters and the physical environment in which the mobile communication network is deployed.
Wireless backhaul is a proven technology for connecting network nodes such as radio base stations to the backbone network. The communications between the network node and the backbone network occurs between a backbone client provided at the network node and a backbone hub provided at the backbone network. Point-to-point microwave links have been used to provide this connectivity. Lately, so-called Point-to-MultiPoint (P2MP) systems have been considered. In P2MP systems one backhaul hub often provides connectivity to more than one backbone client. Such P2MP systems thus impose the need for multiplexing of more than one backhaul client. In a case there is a wireless communications link between the backbone client and the backbone hub a scheduled air interface is needed.
Hence, there is still a need for an improved backhaul communications.